The Killer Robot Instability
"The Killer Robot Instability" is the twelfth episode of the second season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on Monday, January 12, 2009. Summary When the guys have an entry into the killer robot contest, Howard makes the mistake of pushing Penny one too many times with his creepy ways and he is subject to her . Extended Plot The gang of has built a killer robot to enter into the Round-Robin Invitational named MONTE, aka. Mobile Omnidirectional Neutralization & Termination Eradicator. Their entry, mainly designed by Howard, has a razor-sharp , one polycarbonate grinding and flipping wheel, steel armor-plated exoskeleton top and bottom and a 110 that can go from zero to "holy crap" in 4.8 seconds. The robot destroys the . Next, as Penny is coming up the stairs talking on her , MONTE crashes through their apartment door into the , causing Penny to run away screaming. The guys are cleaning up their killer robot as Penny comes in and tells them that their thing tried to her. Sheldon denies this and insists that if that was MONTE’s intent, she would be now. The robot fighting competition is explained to Penny as Howard invites her to the post-competition . He casually remarks that the guys would love to see a girl there. Penny wonders how it could be a dance since she'd be the only girl there. Howard describes her as the only “doable” girl to which Penny calls him a . Leonard tells Howard to back off, while he continues dancing "their ". Penny gets as she calls him “pathetic and creepy”. Howard is shocked that she is not with him. Penny, and tired of Howard's antic, finally explodes with “No is ever going to flirt with you! You're just going to grow old and die alone!" Howard then leaves, shocked and crushed. Penny's actions shock all of the guys into silence, even Sheldon. Raj thinks that Penny would make a good entry as a killer robot herself. A depressed Howard stays at home in his bed. Leonard calls him and hears Howard fighting with his mother about not going to . His engineering expertise is very missed because their fellow colleague Barry Kripke challenges them to fight his robot, the Kwipke Kwippler, in a match at the university. Sheldon engages him in that as usual is too convoluted to make any impact. Leonard wants to decline because Howard is absent. Kripke refuses that excuse, as everybody there is pathetic, creepy, and can't get girls. Leonard tries to get Penny to apologize to Howard; however, Penny has no intention of , stating that it had to be done. Howard has been in bed for two , he tells her. Penny still has absolutely no . Leonard reminds her that she has an overexposed-to- thing going on. Penny doesn't get the reference. Out of options, Leonard invokes the favor she promised after Leonard and Sheldon tried to get Penny’s back from her ex-boyfriend in the show’s Pilot episode. First she pleads with him not to ask for that, but then Leonard reminds her emphatically that they came back without their . She reluctantly agrees to go talk to Howard the next day. Leonard begins to warn her about Howard's , but decides not to. At Howard’s house, Penny is announced by his mother. Howard doesn't want to see her, though she slips pass his mother anyway. Choosing her words carefully, she tells Howard that she has been informed that he does have , that she hurt them and apologizes for that. Howard stands up to her and tells Penny that she did not traumatize him, so Penny says and leaves. In the hallway, she hears Howard breaking down. Feeling guilt, she returns to comfort him. At the , the Kwipke Kwippler destroys a . Leonard and Raj want to forfeit the match, but Sheldon refuses to quit since they have been running away from all their lives. Sheldon wants to get MONTE ready; however he doesn't know how to open the . Penny is with Howard who is telling her about every girl he had a crush on including Marcy Grossman who had the hottest , once the braces came off. In a he sang a song to her, " " using her name in the . Afterwards, she approached him and in his . Penny stops him and wonders if he tries too hard. She tells him that she thinks he is smart, funny, and has a cool job. Penny admits that underneath all his swagger, that he really is a nice guy. Howard asks her if she really thinks that and Penny confirms it. Then, Howard tries to her and Penny punches him in the . In the , Leonard is impressed with Kripke's robot. His spinning blade is rotating at 3400 . Sheldon has the controls and wants to have against all those bullies until their opponent lights up his . Sheldon finally loses his nerve and MONTE leaves the lab (smashing the door down in the process) and is chased down the hallway by Kripke and his killer robot. Back at the , MONTE is a hopeless burnt which Sheldon takes full responsibility for. Howard arrives with a bruised and bandaged . Penny explains that he slipped and fell in the and that Howard now knows "what bathtubs are capable of doing when you don't treat them with respect." Howard agrees, saying "Yeah. They sucker punch you when your eyes are closed." Sheldon asks Howard if he can repair MONTE. Howard first sarcastically says that he can fix it with , and then adds that he has seen that have returned from space and crashed into the desert in better shape. Sheldon again apologizes and that they will bury MONTE in the morning. Penny remarks that he is getting a little carried away since it was just a robot. This upsets Sheldon as he runs off to his room. Penny leaves to console him, while Howard is not all that unhappy since he feels that he is halfway to pity with Penny. Critics *"A passable episode. Both plots feel very predictable and there isn't enough comedy to compensate." - The TV Critic's Review *IMDb user reviews Notes *'Title Reference:' The title refers to the robot that the guys built and Penny's anger at Howard's behavior. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=235 *This episode was watched by 11.81 million people with a rating of 4.4 (adults 18-49). * Episode transcript https://bigbangtrans.wordpress.com/series-2-episode-12-the-killer-robot-instability/ Costume Notes Sheldon wears his Ames Brothers "Mow 'Em Down" charcoal gray shirt, his double-sided Green Lantern logo tee, and his blue Ames Brothers Flash Gun t-shirt Leonard wears his Ames Brothers "Wisdom" shirt (with the owl), his yellow airplane shirt from Wayward Tees, and an unknown dark t-shirt. Set/Props Notes On the whiteboard to the right of the closet, behind the DNA tower, is the Bekenstein-Hawking formula for creating black holes. There are lots of new items/props in this episode. In the living room of the apartment, we see: Bizarro figurine Firestorm figurine Magic 8 ball Green Lantern figurine, sold as a set called "Ultimate Showdown" When Penny visits Howard, we see in Howard's bedroom: To the left of the bed: Ame-Comi Cheetah Catwoman Ame-Comi Batgirl Ami-Comi Wonder Woman Ami-Comi Power Girl To the right of the bed: Wonder Woman bust BatGirl bust Zantana bust Black Canary bust On the dresser/left of door: DC Universe Classics Series: Superman DC Universe Classics Series: Martian Manhunter Classic Icon series: Wonder Woman Trivia *The the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/guys build is called [[MONTE], an afor Mobile Omnidirectional Neutralization and Termination Eradicator. They could enter a real MONTE in an event sponsored by the [http://botleague.info/index.php Robot Fighting League. * Raj says, "Excuse me, but how are we going to make any modifications without Wolowitz?... But, Sheldon, we don’t have a chance. The only improvement you were able to make on the robot was to put fresh in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Remote_control remote." This is inconsistent. At eight years old, Sheldon converted Missy's Easy-Bake Oven to some kind of high-powered furnace, needed to fire ceramic semiconductor substrates for homemade integrated circuits. He was trying to build an armed robot to keep Missy out of his room ("The Porkchop Indeterminacy"). When he was twelve, he built his own CAT scanner ("The White Asparagus Triangulation"). Onewhen he was thirteen, Sheldon built a small [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/nuclear_reactor nuclear reactor in the shed and a sonic death ray in his room ("The Luminous Fish Effect"). Likewise, when Leonard was ten years old, he built two radio-controlled arms ("The Maternal Capacitance"). Beyond tech support ("The Peanut Reaction", "The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition"), all four of the guys show diverse technical skills ("The Big Bran Hypothesis", "The Work Song Nanocluster", "The Classified Materials Turbulence"). Yet, they have no clue how to fix an internal combustion engine ("The Euclid Alternative", "The Zarnecki Incursion"). *Penny's first appearance at Mrs. Wolowitz's house. *This episode ends Howard's delusion that he will get together with Penny someday. *First new episode broadcast in 2009. *This episode marks the first appearance of John Ross Bowie as Barry Kripke Quotes :Mrs Wolowitz: HOWARD, THE PHONE IS RINGING! :Howard: HERE'S A CRAZY IDEA, MA. ANSWER IT! :Mrs. Wolowitz: Hello. Alright, hold on one minute. IT'S YOUR FRIEND, LEONARD! HE WANTS TO KNOW WHY YOU'RE NOT AT SCHOOL, TODAY! :Howard: I DON'T GO TO SCHOOL, MA, I WORK AT A UNIVERSITY! :Mrs. Wolowitz: THAT'S A SCHOOL, NOW, PICK UP THE PHONE! :Howard: I DON'T WANNA TALK TO ANYBODY! :Mrs. Wolowitz: SHOULD I ASK LEONARD TO BRING OVER YOUR HOMEWORK?! :Howard: I DON'T HAVE HOMEWORK, I'M A GROWN MAN WITH A MASTER'S DEGREE IN ENGINEERING! :Mrs. Wolowitz: EXCUSE ME, MR. FANCY PANTS, WANT ME TO GET YOU A POPSICLE?! :Howard: CHERRY, PLEASE! :Mrs. Wolowitz: I ATE ALL THE CHERRY! ALL THAT'S LEFT IS GREEN! :Howard: YOU MAKE ME WANNA KILL MYSELF! ---- :Mrs. Wolowitz: SHE RAN PAST ME! WAS I SUPPOSED TO TACKLE HER?! ---- :Leonard: Forget the robot. What happened to you? :Penny: He slipped and fell. :Howard: Yes, I slipped and fell. In the bathroom. Bounced right off the tub. :Penny: Yes, now he knows what bathtubs are capable of doing when you don’t treat them with respect. ---- :Howard: Once again, Penny and I have begun our little tango. The carnal repartee, the erotic to and 'fro. But as delicious as the appetizer might be, at some point we will HAVE to succumb and eat the entree while it's still (demonstrates a sizzle) hot! :Penny: Normally, I can just ignore you. I get it, you're a little peculiar. Like Sheldon... :Sheldon: EXCUSE ME, Penny. But in this room, you're the one who's a little peculiar. :Penny: You may be right. But back to you. I know you think you're just some smooth-talking ladies man, but the truth is you are just pathetic and creepy. :Howard: So...what are you saying? :Penny: I am saying it is not a compliment to call me do-able. It is not sexy to stare at my ass and say 'Oooh, it must be jelly 'cause jam don't shake like that.' And most of all, we are NOT dancing a tango, we're NOT to-ing and fro-ing, nothing's going to happen between us! EVER! :Howard: Wait a minute. This isn't flirting, you're serious. :Penny: Flirting? You think I'm flirting with you?!? I am not flirting with you. No woman is ever going to flirt with you! You're just going to grow old and die alone! Video Gallery Rob4.jpg|Machine vs. machine. Rob3.jpg|Penny after she let loose on Howard. Rob2.png|The TBBT creation. Rob1.jpg|MONTE. Killerrobot.jpg|The gang and their robot. Penny Punch.jpg|Penny erupts. TheBigBangTheoryS2E12-182.jpg|Learn to respect other things. Ler9.jpg|Kripke boasting. Ler8.jpg|Howard about to kiss Penny. Ler7.jpg|Howard hiding in his bedroom. Ler6.jpg|M.O.N.T.E. Ler5.jpg|Attacking the microwave oven. Ler4.jpg|Kripke's torch lights up. Ler3.jpg|Setting up the battle rules. Ler2.jpg|Howard discouraged by Penny's remarks. Ler1.jpg|Howard's killer robot. Robt1.png|After the fight. Kwipke Kwippler.jpg|Kwipke Kwippler The Krippler.jpg|The Kripler The Kripler with flame thrower.jpg|The Kripler with flame thrower Monte in retreat from the Kripler.jpg|M.O.N.T.E. in retreat Monte and the Kripler.jpg|M.O.N.T.E. and the Kripler vanity 235.jpg|Chuck Lorre Productions, #235. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Howard Category:Kripke Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Is Heard Category:Machine Category:Articles With Photos Category:Articles With Videos Category:Green Lantern Category:Leonard Category:Sheldon Category:Penny Category:Raj Category:Mrs. Wolowitz Category:Transcripts Category:Drone Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2009 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:No Bernadette Appearance Category:No Amy Appearance Category:No Season 2 appearances by Amy Category:No Season 2 appearances by Bernadette